A Silent Protector
by 4everpanabaker
Summary: A rewrite of the plot spanning from episodes 2x19-2x23. Warning: Some relationships can be seen as romantic, however the story mainly focuses upon friendships
1. Chapter 1- Fallout

Chapter 1

Cisco's call for her still reverberated around the room, and as he stood...he saw no sign of Zoom...or her. No...no..this couldn't be happening. Zoom just took the one person he believes is significant or special to him. A monster with someone as pure as snow. Caitlin Snow. He tried to run after her, mind forgetting the simple fact that Barry Allen, he was no longer The Flash.

"Allen? Did you hear me?" Harry placed his hand on the man's shoulder. Barry was still in shock, eyes filled with anger, eyes filled with sadness, mouth agape, trying to piece together everything that happened. Even when Iris wrapped her arms around him, he didn't move. He couldn't. He was stuck. He had no Caitlin. He had no speed. And he had no idea how he could possibly get her back without it. Every lead they had on Zoom just vanished into thin air. And there was nothing they could do.

"Snow would want us to get back to work"

"How do you know what Caitlin would want?" Barry said venomously, breaking his silence, "You've only been here for a few weeks and you've managed to get us in a worse position than we already were."

"Barry, you can't blame this on Harry. You chose to give Zoom your speed." Iris intercepted the argument, attempting to provide some semblance to the conversation.

"Yes. To save YOUR brother. And in that decision, I lost my speed and he still has a member of the team." Barry expressed still with anger, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice with broke through when he finished with,, "We lost." The team collectively sighed around Barry and Iris, recognising that he needed some time to be alone, separated herself from his body, her features softening in recognition as she and Cisco departed, Cisco with a solemn look on his face. The same happy-go-lucky young man Barry first met nearly two years ago. How much the team had changed, evolved, become stronger, especially in their bond. Two years ago, Caitlin Snow was cold-hearted, broken and unwilling to feel anything except resentment. Just ten minutes ago, she put herself in harms way just to keep him safe from Zoom's wrath.

"Allen. Look. I know you've lost two important pieces of what make you who you are tonight. But we will find a way to get both of them back, just as we did Jessie." Harry spoke in a pained way, it was almost as if he was having trouble working out a scenario that would allow both to come to fruition.

"You still haven't really gotten her back yet." Barry replied, a smile finding its way onto his face. Harry's response was a sigh and a stiff nod as he headed to the door, following Iris and Cisco out.

"You know, Caitlin wouldn't want you to blame yourself" Joe said calmly, moving towards Barry with soft footsteps on the floor.

"I know" Barry said, his words sharp as a spear, not wanting to seem angry at Joe, but more at the situation which surrounded him.

"She put herself in that situation. She chose to protect you over herself." Joe reasoned, moving closer with every step. "He wouldn't hurt her. I saw the way he looked at her. In some weird ass way, he loves her"

Barry nods slowly sitting down on the treadmill and looks up into his foster father's eyes. Eyes which have calmed him since he was a child. Yet they couldn't calm him now. Only hers could. Joe recognises quickly after Barry hasn't replied that he doesn't want to talk about it, and thus decides to step out of the room, leaving Barry alone. Her words kept running through his mind, 'please let him go'. Her tear stricken voice, her complete and utter begging, 'if anything we ever shared was true, please just let him go'. He couldn't take hearing that anymore. But his mind kept replaying it. He couldn't see her face, yet he could feel her sadness. It owned him. And he wept.


	2. Chapter 2- Love and Hate

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE VIEWS AND REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2: Love and hate

Zoom's leering gaze was beginning to annoy her. To him, it were as if she were simply a trophy, a piece of art he could study for the entire day, never getting bored of her face. There was a time, when that would have excited her. Now, it simply made her clench in fear, tremble with worry. Now it was something she was terrified of. "Are you going to say anything?" The woman's voice broke the silence of the cold, dark lair she resided in, chained to the bed as if she were simply just an animal, "or are you just going to stand there and watch me breathe?" Zoom sneered as he moved forward, tapping sharply on the cell containing the man in the metal mask. Caitlin had been wondering, ever since she got here, why he was alive and here. He continued to tap against the glass with his hands, obviously attempting to communicate. The doctor wasn't exactly literate in the language of those with speech impediments, however, she could tell that the strikes were getting stronger as Zoom moved closer to her.

"It is a sight" Zoom sneered in his demonic voice, "I could listen to those sounds for the rest of my life."

"Take that mask off. I won't talk to you with it on." Caitlin replied, looking away from the speedster. At the request, Zoom shrugged and removed his mask, revealing the face of Jay Garrick. Or Hunter Zolomon. Whatever his name was, Caitlin still inhaled sharply at the sight of the man she had opened her heart to living under that mask, in the suit of the demon who had terrorised her friends for months. Who kidnapped Harry's daughter. Who used. All of the team for his plan, to steal Barry's speed.

"Cait, there's..."

"DON'T call me that!" Caitlin said, her words laced with venom as she looked into the devil's eyes with anger. All the anger she had held inside ever since they discovered that he was Zoom, it felt like she had placed it within that small speech.

"Cait-lin, there's a reason why I placed you here, in the place you truly want to be even if you have forgotten it. I believe, that with time, you shall realise that you still, truly, have deep feelings for me." Zoom's tone attempted to be calm and considerate to Caitlin's feelings, the same tone Jay always utilised. If he was attempting to appeal to her, it wasn't going to work.

"Those feelings died when I learned the truth! You used all of us! If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have lied to me." Caitlin's chocolate eyes began to grow with the salts of her soul. But she looked on, steely-eyed, auburn hair tucked behind her ears. She wasn't going to cry. She couldn't let this madman control her. "You are nothing but a monster."

Zoom's look almost glassed over at that as he received visions and heard his mother scream those same words to his father, 'You're nothing but a monster!'. Hunter shook his head to rid those memories from his mind and sped up to eye level with Caitlin, kneeling next to her, raising a hand to touch her cheek. His touch was like fire, burning her and she turned away, pained. Zoom's calm expression turned as well, to one more of mad satisfaction. Quickly, using his speed, he unlocked the cuffs which chained Caitlin to the mattress.

"You're my guest, so I see no reason to keep you in these." He ran his fingers through her locks of brown hair and smiled, "You should make yourself at home. You're going to spend a great deal of time here."

Caitlin's scowl was turned, she couldn't stand to look at him in any way. And then in an instant, blue lightning sped past her, and he was gone. She was finally alone. Standing slowly, she felt her legs nearly giving out under her. She was groggy, and struggled to move as for the length of time she was sitting down. Although she now knew what Zoom wanted from her, she wondered what he would do to get it. She looked into the cell of the masked man, and attempted, once more, to salvage anything from him. All she saw were eyes widened with intense fear. Focusing in, Caitlin didn't notice any movement behind her...and then she heard a voice that sounded too similar to be real.

"Well, hello doppelgänger of mine" The voice exclaimed, an icy but also playful tone present within. Caitlin almost jumped as she saw the face staring back at her, so similar. But that was impossible. "What do you know, I can still pull off brunette" Killer Frost nearly burst out giggling as she saw the doctor's reaction. "What's wrong Caity? You look like you've seen a ghost"


	3. Chapter 3- Don't Kill My Vibe

**Thanks for all the love on the first two chapter! Things start to get a bit interesting in this chapter as I begin to set up the larger storylines which will carry us right until the finale. Thanks for all the reviews and I'd love to hear if you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!**

Chapter 3- Don't Kill My Vibe

STAR Labs had never been this quiet to Cisco, at least since Barry became The Flash. It was eerie, cold and instead of electing good memories, moments of fear were pushed to the forefront of his mind. For the first time since the explosion, he had been the first at work. Usually, by the time he rolled into work at 9:30 or 10, Caitlin was well into her work, or Barry had a lead on a new metahuman. But because Caitlin had been taken, and Barry couldn't exactly speed into work anymore, he had the whole room to himself. Joe had called Cisco that morning to tell him Barry was taking Caitlin's kidnapping and his lack of speed very hard and because he was up late, wouldn't be in until much later that day, and Harry had taken off to Midway City, simply leaving a note that he had something he needed to do and that he would be back later that day. So, as Cisco sucked the last remnants of his smoothie and placed the plastic cup into the trash he was reminded of his utter loneliness and lack of his two best friends. As a brain freeze hit him, he heard the doctoring voice of Dr Snow, "Trigeminal headache?", and all of a sudden he felt that feeling disappear almost immediately, the solemn look which had owned his expression over the past 12 hours returning. Every time he considered what that madman has done, he was sobered up immediately. The fact that he had played each of them was bad enough, but the simple fact was Caitlin was the one he had affected the most. Because she was the one who had been through the most and he used her affections against her. Sweet Caitlin.

On his note, Harry had told him that he should try to vibe some of Caitlin's things, see I he could pick up either her location or if she was ok. At least it was something to do to keep himself busy. As he walked over to Caitlin's desk, he instantly saw a collection of photos of herself. There was the picture with the team they had taken last year, there was one of Barry and her when they went out for a night of karaoke (without him, which he still hasn't gotten over) and one of her with Ronnie at their wedding. As much as all those pictures made him smile, Cisco picked up the one the of the two of them encased within a frame with 'brother and sister for life' on the top and couldn't help but grin larger. He had his arm wrapped around her, as if he could protect her from harm. Yeah, that worked so well. Sighing, he placed it back down, and decided to head over to her microscope, grabbing Reverb's glasses on the way so he could see into Earth-2, recognising Zoom probably took her there to keep her away from them. Slowly, he placed his hands on top of the microscope wondering if he would get anything...and then all of a sudden a flood of images came to his mind. He could see Zoom...and he could see the man in the iron mask, pummelling against the glass keeping him separate from the outside world...but he couldn't see Caitlin. That was until Zoom moved and behind him stood a Killer Frost. Instantly, Cisco knew this wasn't the Killer Frost he met...it was Caitlin. She launched an icicle in his direction moving him back to the real world. Cisco threw the glasses off in a panic and held his chest tightly. Surely he had to have had it wrong, Caitlin said her blood tests had come back without any detection of mutated cells.

"Cisco!" Barry walked in briskly looking at the man standing near the microscope. When he saw Cisco's expression he widened his eyes, recognising the goggles which sat next to him. "What happened? Did you vibe Caitlin?" Barry's tone was concerned and filled with worry, wanting answers. But Cisco couldn't. It would break Barry. All of his hopes about getting Caitlin back unharmed, they would be shattered. The man was already broken from last night. He heard his wrenching and sobbing, as did the rest of the team. He wasn't ready to hear that again.

"I..was just surprised that I couldn't vibe her." Cisco replied, as he looked down. "I didn't see our Caitlin. I just saw Zoom."

Barry nodded sadly and sighed. "It's alright Cisco, we'll find her. Together. And when we do, he's going to pay for what he has done."

Cisco tried to smile back at the man, but struggled. He would have to deal with this. For both of their sakes


	4. Chapter 4- Smoke and Mirrors

**Thanks for all of the love again on Chapter 3. This chapter, whilst very similar to what is shown in episode 19 has some very large differences, if you spot them, you might be able to tell exactly where I am taking these two incredible characters! Please Review, from now on I'll upload a new chapter every 2-3 days unless I get 3 reviews. Whichever comes first will prioritise my upload schedule! Thanks again guys!**

Chapter 4- Smoke and Mirrors

Everything was wrong. The icy blue irises. The plum lips which matched. The platinum blonde locks which tumbled just as her brunette counterparts did. The revealing leather clothes. All of that was disconcerting to Caitlin. But the thing that threw her off was the woman's skin. She'd always been pale like snow, her doppelgänger's looked like it was translucent as if someone had removed all of the colour from it.

"You're...you're Killer Frost?" Caitlin cautiously stepped over to the villainess, heeding the warnings Cisco had explained previously. She had to be careful, and she wanted to get out of this alive.

"And you're Caitlin Snow." Killer Frost was undoubtedly more confident and her icy voice expressed that fact. Caitlin, in a thousand years, would never have utilised that seductive tone. "That Cisco boy wouldn't shut up about you. Apparently, you're some kind of a saint." The brunette shivered as she moved closer. It was extremely obvious that Killer Frost wasn't simply able to fire icicles out of her fingers, she had a power deeper than that. She could control the temperature simply because of the coolness radiating from her body. It reminded Caitlin of Firestorm's abilities, except the reverse.

"So tell me, why hide the girls?" Killer Frost seductively taunted as she placed her hands underneath the mounds on her chest beneath her dark blue corset. Caitlin desperately attempted to cover up her counterparts in a subconscious response. "You have seen our body, right?" It was playful, something a teenager would say, but she still cringed because she had used that tone before with Barry. She made a mental note to never let herself get drunk again. In the background, Caitlin noticed the man's thuds against the glass remaining frantic, leading to Killer Frost raising her hands to her forehead and groaning out in annoyance.

"I swear. The second I get out of here, I'm going to shut him up! No-one understands what you're saying!" The blonde screeched out in irritation.

"Why is he trapped like that?" Caitlin asked, hoping to get some answers to the questions controlling her mind ever since Zoom had placed her here.

"Don't know. Frankly, don't care. But if Zoom kept him alive it means he obviously needs him for something." Frost's exasperation was present in each word she spoke. Caitlin looked at her double with wide eyes at what she had said.

"Well...what does Zoom need you for?" Caitlin questioned, and Killer Frost let out a little giggle at that.

"You know that look he was giving you while you sat on that bed?" At Caitlin's nod, the metahuman continued, "He's been looking at me the same way since I was put in here. I think he's got a little schoolgirl crush on us Caity." Killer Frost looked down and ran her tongue over her lips, attempting to keep a straight face.

"But..." Caitlin started until the other woman opened her plum lips to interrupt, "now that he's got you, why would he need me anymore, right? Well, that's what I've been thinking about for a while." Frost sighed before resuming, "And I don't think it will be long before I join my husband in death."

Caitlin shook her head frantically. Barry had told her that this woman had sacrificed her freedom for them, and if that was the case, she definitely didn't deserve to die, no matter what atrocities she had committed in the past.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Caitlin said resolutely, leading to another of Frost's snickers.

"Darling, really? Do you have a way to break this cell?" Frost smirked and shook her head. "Unless you're secretly a speedster, I'm not getting out of here."

"I'll figure something out. I'm a scientist." Caitlin's chocolate eyes locked onto Frost's with determination. Shaking her head in utter vexation, platinum locks moving from side to side behind her head, Frost let out a soft sigh.

"Fine. If you can get me out of here, I'll get you down that hill." Frost said it as a side thought, still disbelieving the notion that Caitlin could get her out of the cell which she hadn't been able to for the weeks she had been trapped. Caitlin nodded and smiled at the woman as she began to look around for any ways she could get Killer Frost out. Both of their lives relied on it.


	5. Chapter 5- Home is where the heart is

**Thanks for all the love on Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy this next instalment, please review if you have a chance!**

Chapter 5

The drive had been long and gruelling. Even though he had only driven for 15 minutes from the large Central City to the much more subtle and suburban Midway City, Harrison Wells had never liked to be kept waiting. Instead of worrying about simple human interactions, Wells would try and focus on interactions between the environment and all of the atoms within all of matter. The only one who changed that was his daughter, Jessie. And the moment he lost her, Harry was reminded of exactly what was important and influential to his life. So he vowed to protect her like no one else, never let her out of his field of vision. It is a lengthy field, being able to track her, and although she had moved away and wished to discover her place in the world, Harry needed her now more than ever. The clouds darkened over the morning sun, removing it from his dark eyes as he pulled up to the small residence he had tracked Jessie to. Even though he hadn't placed a tracking device on her, the Earth-2 doppelgängers vibrated a different frequency to anyone from Earth-1, and Harry had discovered this was the simplest way to discover his daughter's whereabouts. Knocking quietly on the door, Harry waited for a response and when the door was open, revealing her face, the face of Jessie Wells, Harry almost breathed out a sigh of relief. He knew he was smart, but he always was concerned when it came to his daughter's ability to outsmart him.

"How'd you find me?" Jessie questioned in displeased tone, as Harry stood on the verandah of her modest estate,

"I never lost you Jessie." Harry said, moving to engulf her in a hug, which Jessie denied with a raise of her hand.

"No. You did, the second you murdered that man." Jessie replied with contempt, taking Harry aback. The fact was, she had been holding that against him since she had heard his messages on the watch, and as much as it hurt him, she knew she was right. Turtle's DNA wasn't even utilised properly, he was going to trade Barry's speed for Jessie...until he looked at Ramon, Snow and Allen that one fateful day. He couldn't do it. They were too important to him, and he couldn't betray them.

"That man WAS a murderer Jessie. And he had an ability I could use to get you back! That was the only thing I thought about at that moment. It was wrong. I know it was. But..." Harry sighed and looked down. "Zoom took Snow. And without her, your abilities would be extremely helpful."

"My abilities? That's all you care about now?" Jessie shook her head and moved to close the door. "I'm sorry that he took Caitlin, I really am, but I'm not coming back to you. Not now. Not ever."

"Jessie please..."

"We're done Dad." Those were the last words he heard before the door was slammed in his face.

What he didn't know, was Jessie sat behind that door for an hour, sobbing, and wishing his touch was around her body. Even though she hated him for what he did. He was her father. He's an idiot, but he's her father. And she needed to be reminded of that.

Caitlin slid down the side of Killer Frost's cell and sighed, both annoyed and upset. She hadn't found an effective way to get her doppelgänger out of the cell as of yet, but she knew of a few things which may have an affect specifically that of steam power. Since the makeshift prison Zoom had constructed resided inside of a train station, there would have to be power coming one way or another. And if there was power, she could find a way to destroy the carbonate within the cell glass. If she could, all it would take was a small blast of cold from Frost to get the glass to crack and break open. Caitlin was hopeful this plan would work but she had had something on her mind whilst she had been working, and needed to talk to the blonde about it.

"Earlier, said you were going to join your husband in death, who was he?" Caitlin questioned, wondering both if Ronnie was this woman's husband and if he was also dead on this Earth.

"Ronnie Raymond." Killer Frost's sadness actually made it to her blue eyes this time. Even when she was talking about her own demise, she could keep a straight face, but it hurt her unlike anything else to speak about that night. Caitlin almost clenched as she heard the name. "He was my partner in crime, in life and everything that came in between. Once I got these powers, I quickly realised that I couldn't kiss anyone anymore. I was 28 and my sex life was over." She let out a soft giggle at that remark, before she shook her head in sorrow. "Deathstorm was a late bloomer. I had had my powers for 6 months before I met him, and when I did, I felt warm again for the first time in that long." Caitlin smiled as she listened to the woman talk about Ronnie. It was so similar to the way she remembers Ronnie, melting her walls as if she were ice. "We decided to get married after we had been on one jobs. We never lodged for it, and my pale skin would have looked disgusting in a white cupcake dress. But it was marriage, til death do us part." Caitlin remembers her wedding at that moment. The summer breeze outside STAR Labs, Ronnie and herself hadn't formally married either. She remembers the makeshift aisle they made for her to walk. She had dreamt about it ever since he died. Killer Frost launched an icicle at the wall in pure anger as a tear froze on her face, her figure leaning up against the front of the cell in abhorrence. "And Zoom just decided his life didn't matter. He was the judge, jury and executioner in the death of my lover." Caitlin rose to her feet and looked in at her doppelgänger, a single tear creating a line in her own make-up, rolling down her cheek.

"Let's make him pay" Caitlin said resolutely with a nod. Killer Frost raised her head, wiping the frozen tear off of her cheek and pulled her plum lips in a smirk.

"Guess there's a little bad ass in you after all."


	6. Chapter 6- You've got a plan?

**Hope you guys enjoy this new instalment of A Silent Protector, the plot I'm utilising is going to become more recognisable over the next few chapters. I'd love to read any predictions you guys have surrounding the story! Thanks for all the reviews and love once again, it fills my heart :) Once again, 3 days or 3 reviews for next update :)**

The day at STAR Labs hadn't been anymore productive than Harry's adventure to reconnect with his daughter, something the man discovered when he returned and was less than pleased about. He knew Barry was going to talk to his father to bring him in, and that was great, but coming back to see Ramon and the West girl simply looking as if they had no idea what was occurring around them was annoying to Harry. Even though West couldn't really do much, he was completely disconcerted with Ramon's lack of energy. The man had almost a blank look on his expression, as if everything occurring around him was just a dream. When Harry questioned if Cisco had done any extra research into ways to give Barry back his powers or get Caitlin back, his answer pushed Harry past the edge and he kicked a chair to the tiled floor of the lab, landing with a loud crash as he turned back to the man.

"Zoom has everything he wants. If he wanted to, he could come back here and kill all of us in an instant and the both of you are sitting around waiting for it to happen." Harry's remarks were aggressive towards both of them. Sometimes he wondered why he even tried with them.

"I can't vibe Caitlin, Harry, all I see is Zoom!" Cisco's voice was full of sadness and anger.

"That's impossible. You aren't touching something pertaining to Zoom, you are touching something of Snow's." Harry approached him briskly and sighed angrily as he realised the truth in Cisco's eyes. He was seeing Caitlin, just not the way they wanted to. "You can't keep lying to everyone about this."

"Cisco loves Caitlin like a sister. If it was Barry, or Wally, I would do anything to get them back. Just as he is. Cut him some slack Harry. " Iris raised her voice and entered into the confrontation, "it's not like he caused a particle accelerator explosion". Harry's glance moved from Cisco to the West daughter, leading to his forehead wrinkling and mouth opening, getting ready to defend himself before his dark eyes widened.

"That's it.." Harry whispered it to no-one in particular and turned back to Cisco. "Ramon, call Allen. Tell him to get his ass over here right now."

"So this is meant to get me out of here?" Frost nonchalantly questioned as she watched her doppelgänger move large wires and clip them into the bottom of her cell. "Wow Caity, you're such a lifesaver" The blonde's sarcastic conjunctions only produced muffled laughs from Caitlin. There was something endearing about Frost being so open and willing to make others smile, even if she would eventually kill most of them. It was a trait Caitlin wished was present within herself more, and although she has made strides towards being a better person since Barry became The Flash, she wondered if she would ever get to be the best version of herself. Killer Frost wasn't either, but Caitlin figured that if someone combined the two of them, there would be a perfect person in there somewhere. That was until Frost told her about how she had flunked medical school. Yeah, maybe not.

"Well I could leave you and just let Zoom come back and kill you." Caitlin replied with a smile as she continued making adjustments to the steam engine.

"And here I was thinking you were a good person Caity." Frost's dark blue lips pulled into a similar smile to her doppelgänger's.

"Do you have to be always be sarcastic?" Caitlin challenged with a roll of her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's part of my charm," Killer Frost used her right hand to playfully flick her locks behind her ear, "or do you not know what that is?" Caitlin shook her head and tried to stifle a giggle.

"I did get a madman to fall in love with me."

"And we're back to the fact that that he is probably going to kill me."

"Not if this works." Caitlin smiled as she stood back to admire her handiwork. The wires from the steam engine connected freely to the cell of the icy metahuman, allowing any electrical power from one to be transmitted to the other.

"What is 'this'?" Frost asked, arms crossed over her chest as she surveyed the circuit Caitlin had created.

"Essentially, the electric current produced by the steam engine will flow through these wires into your cell, and if it goes according to plan, there should be small flickers of light which would destroy the carbonite within the walls, turning it into regular glass..."

"...which I could break easily with one of my ice attacks." Frost finished the sentence for her doppelgänger and smiled. "I'm impressed."

"Well, that is in theory" Frost's smile dissipated from her face turning into a disconcerting frown at Caitlin's latest remark which led to a shrug of svelte shoulders from her double.

"I'll know in about five minutes if it will work."

"Cool" Frost said with another smirk finding its way onto her features, leading to a shake of Caitlin's head. An ice pun. They really have hit rock bottom.


	7. Chapter 7- Let It Go

**Thanks for all the continued support on this story! I really appreciate it! This chapter marks the end of the 2x19 storyline, 2x20 is next! Hope you enjoy the twist at the end! 3 reviews/3 days for new upload!**

When Barry looks back on his life, this day will undoubtedly be present within his combination of nightmarishly bad moments. Without his speed, he was back to the old Barry, in his forensics lab, chasing up cold leads. So when he got a call from Cisco saying that they needed him at STAR Labs, he began to run to the door...and then was reminded of his complete and utter lack of awesome powers. He remembers when he lost his powers the first time, and tries to connect the two together, attempting to discover if there were any similarities. Maybe he could try to get Wells to put together the same lightning strike, maybe it would jolt his powers back to him. Except he didn't believe that was possible. The only one who believed in him then was Caitlin. And without her, he didn't know if he could believe in himself again. Zoom has punished him over and over again, broken his back, destroyed his heart and hurt his soul. He didn't even know if it was possible to beat him in hand to hand combat. Through all of those thoughts and fears, Barry hadn't even realised that he was standing in front of STAR Labs. The place where all of this begun. Usually, he ran in with a smile gracing his face, being able to see all of the most important people in his life in one place, all committed to helping him. Today, however it wouldn't seem fitting for that. So he walked, hands in pockets, a cloud over his figure, lips clenched into a harsh frown. His footsteps alerted Harry to his presence and he sighed as he saw the man alone.

"I'm guessing things didn't go as planned with Jessie?" Barry asked, words completely neutral, eyes glassed over.

"No. They did not. But that isn't why I asked Ramon to call you," Harry said, deflecting the man's question easily as he placed the syringe he was playing with down onto the bench with a soft clang. Barry motioned for Harry to continue.

"I know how to give you your speed back" Barry's eyes widened and his face showed the first sign of real emotion all day.

"Ho..what? How?" Barry was at a loss for words. He figured Harry might eventually come up with an idea or two of how to get his speed back, but he didn't expect the man to discover one this soon.

"By recreating the accident that gave you your powers in the first place." Harry spoke as if it were a necessity, not simply a choice or just an idea of what they could do to harvest Barry's powers back to his body.

"But the only way to do that would be to..."

"Recreate the particle accelerator explosion. Yes. I know." Barry's face was now one of shock and disscontempt.

"You can't. You know how many people it affected last time." The fear was obvious in the tone of the forensic scientist. He wanted to save Caitlin, but not at the cost of having to deal with another set of new metahumans.

"I know, that's why I'm going to contain it." Harry looked into Barry's emeralds, seeing the struggle within. "You can't get your Caitlin back without your powers. Just think about it." And with that, Harry walked out of the room leaving a very shaken Barry with something to obviously consider. He knew Zoom would come back to wipe them out. And when he did, he needed to fight. The whole world needed him to fight.

Caitlin had been in constant fear ever since she had begun to help her metahuman double. She couldn't live with watching her die, and if Zoom was to show up earlier than expected, she would be. Frost noticed her glance and raised her eyebrows as her sapphire eyes widened.

"Awww Caity, are you worried about me?" The tone was still playful, even as she knew that death was right in front of her. Even if she got out of here, it was likely Zoom would still kill her at some point in the near future. But if she could have some role, however small, in his downfall and then be reunited with Deathstorm, it would be worth it.

"I don't want you to die. I couldn't live with myself if I had a chance to save you and didn't." Caitlin walked back over to the steam engine as she spoke, moving with pace, knowing that the time to hypothesise was over. She needed an answer. "You might want to take a step back" Frost snickered and did as she was told by the scientist, taking a couple of steps away from the front of her cell.

"Let's see this little magic trick of yours."

Caitlin bit into her lower lip softly and nodded, before pushing the lever down. Almost instantaneously, bright sparks of light came from around Killer Frost's cell, the blonde's eyes stunned, not surprised that Caitlin's theory worked, but surprised that her freedom was only one ice attack away. Caitlin's face lit up as she saw the light, her angelic teeth framed by pale pink lips. But that expression disappeared in an instant as blue lightning entered Killer Frost's cell, materialising in the demonic figure of Zoom.

"NO!" Caitlin screamed as he lifted the blonde up by her throat, her icy blue eyes bulging out of her head before a needle was jammed into Frost's arm. Not the fatal shot either of the Caitlins were expecting, the speed demon pulling blood from the woman's body. Frost's mouth was open, a little squeak of pain elicited from her plum lips as he drew more...and more. Eventually, the syringe was full and he threw Frost's body against the wall of the cell, the woman alive, but barely moving, a heaving chest characterising her figure. In an instant however, Caitlin couldn't see her anymore and she was back on the bed, chained up. The only problem was, this time, there was a stand of medical equipment next to her. Zoom had removed his mask to stare into the woman's eyes.

"What have you done to Killer Frost?!"

"Nothing...yet. If this works though, she'll be dead by the time you wake up though."

"No...please...don't hurt her."

"Why? Because you have grown attached to her?" Zoom couldn't help but chuckle through his words. "She's a traitor. And the price for treachery is death!"

"If you truly love me, you'll let her live." Caitlin begged aimlessly as she tried to trip him up through guilt and affection once again. As they were having their discussion, Zoom was moving Frost's blood from the needle to the bag at the top of the medical stand.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill her...yet. I still need her for something anyway." That was when Caitlin realised what the madman was about to do. The look of realisation in Caitlin's chocolate eyes only made Zoom's smile grow as he attached the needle into Caitlin's arm, a slight grimace crossing the woman's face as the blood began to run slowly into her arm.

"My ice queen will soon be born." Zoom said, moving to brush a strand of auburn hair off of her cheek, before injecting her with a sedative, sending her to a slow sleep. He would much prefer a professional to conduct the transfer, but he had been studying blood transfusions for months. He knew this would work. It had to.


	8. Chapter 8- The show goes on

**Once again, thanks for the love on Chapter 7. I hope the twist surprised you at least a little bit and you are excited with where the story is going. Do you enjoy one chapter following one storyline or one chapter following both? Up to you guys! Please review, 3 reviews and 3 days for the next upload!**

"Wait...you want to recreate the same explosion that turned this city into anarchy?" Joe's voice resounded wisdom as he attempted to convey his point of view to the rest of the group, including a standing Harry and sitting Cisco and Iris.

"Yes. I do. But I can contain it."

"I've heard that before." Cisco broke into the conversation with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "The Reverse-Flash said that same thing and created a singularity which nearly wiped out the whole world!"

Whilst Barry was travelling to get Henry, the team was locked in a heated argument, and unfortunately for Harry, it was everyone against him.

"I'm not him" Harry sighed out rubbing his forehead with his hand, creating frown marks on his pale skin. "If we don't do this while Zoom is distracted with Snow, he will come back and kill all of us." At that, Harry, moved to sit down again, trying to gauge everyone's reaction.

At the mention of Zoom and Caitlin, Cisco inhaled sharply, remembering what he saw in his vibe. He couldn't stop thinking about it, Caitlin, as close to a sister as he'll ever have, with the same platinum blonde locks which characterised her doppelgänger, launching an icicle into his chest. It felt real, which meant if he was seeing the future, he had to change it. At Cisco's blank expression, Iris raised her brows and opened her mouth, a concerned, soft tone coming from it,

"What is it Cisco?"

"Nothing. Don't worry. When's Barry going to come back?" Cisco asked the question to everyone, not just the dark haired woman who was next to him.

"He's already here."

Everyone turned to the door to see Barry standing with with his father, an actual smile gracing his features. Joe sighed in relief seeing that smile. It was one he had seen so many times on that face, and glimpsing it, after he has lost one of his best friends and his speed, with his father by his side. It was a scene Joe had imagined for Barry so many times. Although he ultimately wished for it to come to fruition in a better way, without the threat of Zoom hanging over the team, he was glad that Barry had found a way to smile again for the first time since Caitlin had been taken. Joe gave Henry a handshake with a smile before Barry's biological father turned to the board with the theory of Dr Wells, with a title which read 'Recreating the Accident'. Henry's eyes widened in apprehension as he turned to the architect himself.

"You're going to risk my son's life just because you THINK you can contain an explosion, which last time, created a city of super powered people" Henry spoke with a complete unawareness of what the man had discovered. Harry rubbed his forehead in both anger and annoyance. He had already explained how to control the explosion to all of the others, and now had another new man whom didn't understand his obvious genius.

"The old Wells...I have his data. I know what he did to allow such a situation like the one you just described to occur." Harry said, taking his glasses off as he continued, "Without Barry's speed, Zoom could come in here and kill everyone of us in an instant."

"And you don't think Caitlin is doing everything she can to not allow that to happen?"

"Yes. I do. But I also think that Zoom will begin to realise that Snow will never truly love him. So he would rip everything away from her, to make him the only support she will ever have again." Harry stood and looked at the board again. "If we don't do this now, there won't be long until we're all in graves."

"Listen." Barry spoke as he watched the argument from the outskirts, everyone turning to him. "I love every single one of you. And you all care for me so much that you are willing to argue for hours about this from my perspective." Barry took a deep breath. "The fact is, Zoom has Caitlin, one of the team, someone each of us loves and cares for too." He smiled softly. "And she's making decisions right now which are selfless. I think I should too." He looked around the room at shocked faces, only two with understanding written on them. Joe and Henry. The two who knew him the best, who raised him. "Let's do it Harry."

"Barry, could I talk to you alone?" Cisco asked, a nod from Barry signalling his acceptance as the two left the room


	9. Chapter 9- Write to me, and Escape

Chapter 9

Killer Frost slowly turned her head once she had heard Zoom speed out of the room, allowing her to stop acting as if she were fatally injured. Standing up groggily, she saw her own blood moving from the bag Zoom had placed it in through a thin syringe and into the body of her doppelgänger. She knew her double wouldn't be rejecting it, they were the exact same make-up genetically, which was definitely not good for Caitlin. When Zoom had come and grabbed her by the neck, she thought she was going to die. She had seen it happen so many times, a vibrating hand put straight through someone, destroying their heart, and life, in a matter of seconds. His demonic claws left marks, although small, it was a constant reminder that if he wanted to kill her at any moment, he could. But Frost didn't care. Allowing the heat around her to enter her body, creating the sight of icy mist around her fingers, she launched cold through the glass, shattering it into nothingness. Moving quickly across the room, she eventually reached her doppelgänger to find that not one drop of her blood remained. It was all now inside Caitlin's system, which meant...no. That would be impossible. Frost looked at the medical stand, attempting to find something to wake the woman up from the sedation, her flunked med school education slipping her mind as she searched, until she saw it. Propofol. A drug used to avoid residual sleepiness. She had to get Caitlin out of her little nap before Zoom came back and although she wasn't a hundred percent sure of utilising the drug and exactly where to place the needle, she simply had to try. Because if not, Zoom would come back and then they would both be dead, considering the fact that she got out of her cell. Tapping on the glass was the man in the mask, a roll of her blue irises Killer Frost's only response to it. She had heard the same banging on the glass over and over again, and all she wanted to do was put an icicle through him. But she simply didn't have the time to right now. She looked down at Caitlin with an actual smile gracing her plum lips. Not a seductive smirk. Not an evil laugh as she watched someone breathe their last. A smile. Because for the first time in her life she was actually going to save someone instead of kill them. Slowly, and as carefully as possible, considering her untrained snow white hands, she injected the drug into the scientist's arm hoping for her to wake up quickly so they could get out of there. However, there was no movement in the brunette's figure for a few minutes. Frost was growing annoyed, and started to prepare for the worst, beginning to create an ice shield around the bed Caitlin was resting on. It was a sight, a beam of ice surrounding them as she moved in a semicircle, the wall protecting them from the other side, making it impossible for Zoom to reach them. Then suddenly, she heard a loud breath taken, signalling Caitlin's reawakening. As Frost turned around, she looked her up and down, on the bed, watching as she removed the needle from her arm quickly. Although the physical changes were minimal, Killer Frost saw strands of blonde in her hair, as if she had gotten highlights. She knew as her blood began to work its way through her system, the woman may look very similar to her soon. Although, there was a possibility that it may not change her entirely like it had Frost. Because Frost's blood was all mutated and Caitlin only contained a fraction of that, perhaps there was still hope for her double. Once she had awoken, Frost had stopped producing the ice shield, allowing it to melt slowly.

"Where is he?" Caitlin asked looking at her platinum blonde counterpart, chocolate brown eyes filled with fear before sealing the opening in her flesh with a bandaid from the medical stand Zoom had brought in which included the blood transfusion machine.

"Not here apparently. Now can you walk? Because we have to go right now." Frost's voice wasn't like Caitlin remembered. Instead of being icy, cold and disconnected, Caitlin could feel a small amount of panic and actual legitimate care for her wellbeing. Quickly she stood, an arm around Killer Frost's shoulder as she attempted to move her legs, however slowly it was.

"Oh Caity, are your legs sore?" At Caitlin's faint giggle, Frost smirked, the smell of fresh air filling their senses once they finally were outside. A sky of orange dusk graced Earth-2, trees characterised by the green leaves which were common for such a time of year. Frost sat Caitlin down on the ledge as she prepared to fire an ice attack, creating a slide for the two to move down back to the ground with. "Well you're lucky I didn't build a staircase" With that she placed an arm around Caitlin, helping her to the slide, before she let go, allowing the woman to fall effortlessly on her ice sculpture. With plum lips pulled into a snigger, she followed suit. As Caitlin fell down the slide, she convinced herself that maybe the two of them could get out of this alive and well. She now knew that she had to save Killer Frost, not just for saving her friends, but for saving her too. Once the both of them reached the bottom Caitlin looked at the seductress with a smile.

"Didn't know you could be so heroic."

"Shut up. We have to move."

As such, the two began to move through the forest, arms around each other to support the other, the soft sunset playing on the horizon.

A flash of blue filled the room, as the banging on the glass continued, even without anyone around. When Zoom saw that Killer Frost had escaped, although he was furious, he expected it. The ice queen wasn't dumb in the arts of deception and villainy and Hunter knew quickly that he would struggle to find and catch her again. What surprised him was that she had taken Caitlin with her. He knew Caitlin cared for the villain but never would have thought those feelings would be reciprocated. As much as he was hoping to see her again before he headed back to Earth-1 to see some of the changes to her physique and appearance, he couldn't scour the Earth searching for the two now. Other parts of his plan were much more important at the moment. With a smile as he looked at the man in the iron mask's eyes, he sped out, leaving his lair behind him. It was time to bring another world to its knees.


End file.
